This disclosure relates generally to the field of medical documentation and note generation, that is, the process by which a healthcare provider (physician or nurse) makes a record of pertinent medical information gained as a result of a visit with a patient. Currently, physicians spend an average of 20 percent of their time (2-3 hours per day) documenting patient visits by creating notes (i.e., text descriptions of symptoms, chief complaint, relevant medical history, and other pertinent information gained during the visit) in the patient's electronic health record. The notes also facilitate proper billing of the patient or their insurance company.
There exists a need in the art for methods and systems improving the efficiency of generating notes of patient visits that takes less time of physicians, allowing them to see more patients and spend more time on patient care. There also exists an unmet need for providing transparency into the machine transcription and information extraction processes to build trust and credibility into the transcription and note generation processes, while also minimizing the impact on the user's attention. This disclosure meets these needs. Additionally, this disclosure can be said to refer to novel interfaces and interactions on a workstation that provide supportive emphasis and rapid understanding of machine intelligence outputs in the context of medical documentation.